Harry Potter Awakens
by Funshine Girl
Summary: SUPER DUPER POWERS Harry type story. He becomes who he is meant to be with the help of elves, dragons, spiritguides and multiple realms.
1. Sixth Year at Hogwart

DISCLAIMER: This is all just my imagination. J.K. Rowling is the wonderful inventor of the main character. I have yet to invent any - next chapter I think.   
  
Author's Note: This is going to be a super duper Harry Potter story - just so you know. And there will be no kissy-kissy between Harry and Hermione - romance will play a very small part, if it play any at all. An I'm not a super duper fan who knows Harry's mother's thoughts when he was born so it also goes that I do not know exactly what happened when, just the general story and ideas, so plz don't attack me b/c I don't put in how Harry's hair is very messy or how Ron is freckly or how Dumbledore wears blue robes rather than burgundy robes. I just don't care about that. But plz do put constructive criticism and flames are welcome. I usually find them entertaining. So enjoy.   
  
1: Sixth Year at Hogwarts   
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed, covered by a second hand tattered blanket. His arms were crossed behind his back, and he sighed. His brilliant green eyes stared up at the ceiling and his hair had slightly grown. The Dursley's didn't want to pay for any haircuts for him.   
  
He shifted to a more comfortable position and threw the blanket of himself. The hem of his pants was a couple inches too short for him already. At least when he got back to Hogwarts, he could get some money out of Gringgots and buy himself some clothes that actually fit. His shirt hung on him, for it was Dudley's old one.   
  
"Harry!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Just then, Hedwig arrived at the window. He let in Hedwig first, knowing that Uncle Vernon wouldn't appreciate the wait.   
  
  
  
"Coming!" Harry yelled as he stampeded down the stairs; what were they going to make him do now? Ever since he got back at the start of summer, it had been one chore after another. He entered the kitchen to find Vernon reading a newspaper and practically spitting on it in his disgust.   
  
"What is this boy? Your kind is even making trouble in the normal world." He shoved the newspaper under Harry's nose and Harry got a glimpse of the headline. Unexplainable Mystery. He snatched the paper out of Uncle Vernon's hands and sat down in a daze. Apparently, a light in the form of a skull with a snake as a tongue had appeared in the night sky. It had been glowing green and eyewitnesses were said to have an evil chill in the air. Local scientists couldn't identify the factors that caused such a phenomenon. The Religious community was up in arms; proclaiming the end of the world was coming. They have no idea, Harry thought.  
  
"That's Voldemort's mark. He's that very bad wizard that tries to kill me every year. You must remember him." Harry said to his Uncle sarcastically. He barely registered the slap across his face. He could feel the inside of his cheek bleeding. Aunt Petunia made a sound of distress behind him. He turned to see what she was concerned about. She had never cared about the other times Uncle Vernon had slapped him around. Standing in the doorway was Hagrid.  
  
"I just came to get you Harry. Not a moment too soon, I see." Hagrid eyed Vernon, who trembled then covered it up with a glare and snort.  
  
  
  
"Take him then. He's just a useless freak." Hagrid's face became an angry red. He really despised these relatives of Harry's, if they could even be called that. He noticed Harry spitting blood into the kitchen sink before running upstairs then warned Vernon in a low tone.  
  
"Touch him again sir, and you won't be seeing the last of me." Considering the fact that Hagrid towered over Vernon immensely, Vernon decided it would be wise to shut up.  
  
"I'm ready Hagrid." Harry came downstairs, one of the first smiles of summer on his face. He didn't want to question why he was being taken away a week before school started but he was curious. Hagrid nodded, glared at Vernon for good measure, and grabbed Harry's trunk for him. Harry kept Hedwig in her cage and carried her carefully through the doorway. She hooted appreciatively.   
  
The door slammed loudly behind then. Hagrid rolled his eyes, muttered "Muggles" underneath his breath, and smiled at Harry. "Well Harry, shall we go now to the Burrow? Ron and Hermione are already there."  
  
"That would be cool." He nodded and Hagrid held out a small necklace. At Harry's questioning look, Hagrid explained.   
  
"It's a portkey. It brings us into the Burrow's yard." Harry sighed. He was never going to like these portkeys. Bad memories. He grasped it in his hand and felt the tug on his bellybutton. He landed awkwardly, almost stumbling and landing on a garden gnome. The gnome shrieked in outrage and Harry fell in surprise.  
  
"Stupid gnome." He muttered as he stood up. He heard laughter and saw Ron and Hermione watching him from the back door. "Hi guys." He waved, and then scowled when they wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Sorry mate, but it isn't everyday you see the Harry Potter taken down by a garden gnome." Ron explained as Hermione wiped some stray tears from her yes. Both Ron and Hermione then hugged him tightly. He hugged them back and heard Hermione gasp and Ron grunt.  
  
"You've gotten strong this summer Harry. Take it easy on me." Hermione said as she unwrapped her arms from around him. Harry was surprised, then thought about all the extra chores and outdoor work he had to do this summer. That probably explained it.   
  
"You guys look great." Harry said to them. It was true. Ron had a growth spurt. He must stand close to six feet now, Harry thought. Hermione had also changed. Her hair was still in utter disarray but she cultivated it somehow, it didn't look so…poofy as it did last year. She had also developed some curves, like the sixth year girls from last year. He wonder what they thought about him, in his ragged clothes and longer than average hair.   
  
"You look…unadjusted." Hermione said carefully. Harry laughed. "I look like crap and you know it. When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione broke out with a small grin.   
  
"Soon, Harry. Maybe tomorrow or the day after." Hermione finally noticed Hagrid. "Oh I'm sorry Hagrid. How are you?" She gave him a quick hug and Hagrid smiled, his cheeks turning a little red.   
  
"I'm fine Hermione. Hello Ron. But I've got to be going now. Professor Dumbledore wants me back as soon as possible. You take care Harry. Owl me if you need anything. I'll see you at the train next week." Harry waved goodbye as Hagrid left through the portkey.  
  
Hedwig hooted, tired of being ignored and confined in her cage. Harry leaned down and opened it up and she flew up into the overhanging trees. "Be careful," Harry warned, as she looked at him "I don't want you to get hurt by the other birds. Or maybe, you shouldn't hurt them." Hedwig hooted again then flew off into the sky.   
  
Ron led the way inside his house. Harry inhaled the scent of fresh bread and something sweet cooking in the oven. "Harry! So glad you could make it. Supper should be ready in a couple minutes. Go clean yourself up and take a seat beside Ron. There you go." She talked as Harry walked upstairs with Ron. Hermione stayed downstairs, taking quietly with Ginny.   
  
Ron threw him some clothes. His room was still a bright orange, dedicated to The Chudley Cannons, his favourite Quidditch team, and his clothes were scattered all over the floor. Harry shook his head. The Dursley's would kill him if he ever let his room get this bad.   
  
"Mom will kill me if I let you stay that way, so here's some clothes." Ron threw him some dark pants and a light t-shirt. "They should fit you better than what you're wearing now mate, so don't complain." Harry arched an eyebrow at him. The shirt was baby blue. Ron smirked. "It will look good with your hair. It doesn't work with mine. Hurry up." He left the room to let Harry change in peace.  
  
Harry emerged downstairs tugging on his slightly too-tight shirt. He heard Ginny giggle and Fred and George burst out laughing. He grimaced. Ron was going to pay for this.  
  
"Looking good Harry." Fred called out.   
  
"Boys, quit teasing Harry. You look lovely dear. Now let's go eat." Molly ushered everyone into the kitchen. The table was set with steaming food and crisp vegetables and cool drinks. Harry's stomach rumbled just looking at it. "Your father will be home later tonight. Eat up." The next few minutes were filled with silence as everyone helped themselves to heaps of food and chewed with relish.   
  
"So Harry, are you going for the Quidditch team this year?" Fred asked. He sounded a little envious. He and George had been great beaters before they ditched school last year to run their joke shop.  
  
"I am on the team." He said confused.   
  
"I meant for the Captain. Are you trying out?" Fred persisted.  
  
"Umm…I don't know. As long as I'm on the team, I'm happy. Maybe Ron should try out." Harry suggested. Ron just started laughing. "What?" Harry questioned.   
  
"I can barely deal with the pressure of game days, let alone lead the team. No thanks. You try out. You win. We'll get the House Cup yet again." Ron said through a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's talk about what's really on our minds – at least, on the intellectual minds. What do we know about Voldemort's sign above London?" Hermione said briskly. The table fell silent.  
  
"You sure know how to kill a good mood Hermione." George said. Hermione made a face at him. "We know that it's a sign. He's not afraid of showing the Muggle world about the Wizarding world. He wants them to be afraid. And we know that's not good." George finished.   
  
"So he's planning on attacking soon?" Ginny asked. They all nodded. "Are we prepared for that? Is Dumbledore ready? Are you ready Harry?" Ginny looked at him, concern in her eyes.   
  
"I don't know. I feel fine, magikally. But I haven't felt anything from Voldemort this summer. My scar feels normal." Harry shrugged. "But we all know the prophecy. I'll be the only one able to bring Voldemort down. I have no choice but to be ready." He sighed.   
  
"I think Dumbledore is ready at Hogwarts also. He's been very busy this summer. Maybe he put up new protection wards." Hermione chipped in.   
  
"I don't think we should be discussing this right now." Molly interrupted. At the groans she heard, she arched her eyebrow. "I said not now. You will have plenty of time to discuss this with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Right now, we have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and get Harry some new clothes." The table quieted. No one argued with Molly Weasley.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day:  
  
"Where to first Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked into Diagon Alley. Harry looked around.   
  
"The bank. Ron still is making me wear his funny clothes." Harry gestured towards his purple shirt and khaki pants. Hermione giggled again. He glared at her. They walked towards the bank. Harry soaked in the casual atmosphere of the place. Witches and wizards wondered around, looking into the small shops and talking loudly with friends.  
  
Hermione waited outside as Harry ran in and got some money from his vault. He came out with a huge grin on his face. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into a robes store that also sold casual outfits. He quickly bought dark blue jeans and a couple dark t-shirts. He changes and came out of the dressing room, smiling with relief.   
  
"I never saw you as a dark person Harry." Hermione remarked. "I thought the baby blue was cute." All she received was a swat on her arm and Harry paid the man who helped him out.   
  
"Now, let's go. We have to get our books and ingredients and supplies for the school year." Harry and Hermione walked through the stores methodically until they had acquired all that they needed. Hermione quickly did a shrinking spell on them so it would be easier to lug around, and Harry put all their packages in his pockets.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione called to Ron, who was down the street. He waved back and struggled to carry his packages over to them. Harry noticed that his packages contained well-made goods. Fred and George must be doing very good with their store. Hermione shook her head at Ron, and then shrunk his packages for him.   
  
"Thanks Hermione. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Ron led the way to the Leaky Cauldron. The server quickly brought them their butterbeers and Ron was fairly drooling looking at the menu. "I think I'll have the lasagna. It sounds so exotic." Ron said as he pondered the list of foods.   
  
  
  
"I'll just get a poutine. It's a Canadian thing, apparently. Lots of fries, cheese and gravy mixed together. Dudley discovered it this summer and I really wanted to try it." Harry said. Hermione looked intrigued.  
  
"I think I'll have that too." They made their requests to the server and waited only minutes for their food.  
  
"What's the plan for the next few days Harry?" Ron asked. He was scooping up his food at a remarkable rate. Hermione looked over at him an kicked him under the table. Ron sheepishly slowed down and swallowed.  
  
"I think I'll just sty at the Burrow. Hagrid brought me there for a reason, right? So until I get a hold of Dumbledore, hopefully he'll tell me what's going on, I'm just going to lay low." They all dug in after that.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
September first:   
  
"I can't believe we're finally sixth years." Ron said in amazement. He watched the nervous first years walk by. "Were we ever that small?"   
  
"Yes we were. Quit staring. You're making them nervous." Hermione said to Ron. Harry threw Ron a questioning look. Why was Hermione on his case all of the sudden? Hermione just continued to stare at the Train.   
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You've been short with Ron all weekend." Harry asked quietly. Ron glared at her.   
  
"I'm fine boys. I'm just a little nervous, as you should be Harry. We don't know what will happen this year, and no doubt that something will happen. I'm just trying to be prepared." She defended herself.   
  
"And being prepared is telling Ron not to stare at the first years?" Harry questioned again. Hermione's face flushed red.  
  
"I'll just go sit with Ginny in another cart since all you are doing is attacking me. I'll talk to you guys later." Hermione swept out of the cart in a huff. Ron looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea what I said to make her so mad. Was she like this before I got to the Burrow?" Harry asked, landing back into the seat. He didn't want to chase after her. When she was done being mad, she could come back.   
  
"No, maybe it's just you." Ron gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "Maybe she likes you now mate?" Ron ducked as Harry threw a piece of flint from his pockets at him.  
  
"Don't say that. Hermione is like my sister. Would you go out with her?" Harry shot back. To his surprise, Ron's ears exploded with red. "You would! You like Hermione!" Harry started laughing and Ron glared at him.   
  
"Sod off. She's just a friend." Harry grinned again. "She is. But she's mad at you now, so what are you going to do about it?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.   
  
"She'll get over it. She always does. We'll be fine by the time we get to Hogwarts." Harry looked out the window. They hadn't moved yet. "I wonder what's taking so long."   
  
"Everyone's on, I think. I can't see anyone on the platform. What time is it?" Ron was looking out the window.   
  
"It's 10:59 am. We should leave in one minute." They grinned at each other, remembering the time when they missed the train back in second year. They sat back, listening to people run from one cart to another, trying to sit with friends, and counted down the last seconds until eleven o'clock. "four, three, two, one…"  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Should we go look?" Harry growled. He just wanted to get to Hogwarts.   
  
"Right. Let's." He opened the door to the cart and peered into the corridor. The last few doors were closing quickly as everyone found seats. He gave it a few more minutes then looked back at Ron. "Let's go find Hermione and Ginny." Ron nodded and they walked quietly along the corridor, listening at doors, trying to find the girls.   
  
"Do you think it's anything serous?" Ron asked from behind Harry.   
  
"No, my scar isn't hurting at all. It's probably nothing. I would just feel better if we knew where the girls were." Harry heard a laugh inside his head as his scar exploded with pain. "Ron, find the girls. Tell Hagrid, my scar…" Harry collapsed as Ron ran past him, banging on doors to carts, yelling for Hermione and Ginny. Students peered out and a loud hum of noise began as everyone started to yell and fear mounted. All Harry could hear was a deep laughter and he could feel something warm dripping around his fingers. He smelled copper. He was bleeding. His scar was bleeding.   
  
"Harry…Harry get up." Ron shook his shoulder hard. Harry looked up and saw Hermione with Ginny. They both had very worried looks on their faces. "We found them. We have to get to Hagrid." Ron helped Harry up and they stumbled around the staring students and crying girls.   
  
"Voldemort…he's here Ron…we have to do something.." Harry whispered through his pain. He didn't see anything, just blackness around him now. They jumped off the train and saw Hagrid just jumping on.   
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione screamed. There was Death Eaters swarming the platform. Ginny and Hermione quickly turned around and jumped back on the train, but Ron was a bit slower, lugging Harry about. Harry finally broke through the blackness and saw the masks of the Death Eaters. In a savage twist, Harry threw all his weight against Ron and he flew into the girls as they were reaching for the both of them. The door slammed in front of Ron, leaving Harry outside on the platform. Hermione was casting spell after spell on the doors but they refused to open. Harry could hear Hagrid's roar of anger as he tried to get the doors open by force, but they were magikally shut. Most likely to protect the Hogwarts students, Harry thought with sort of a mad grin.   
  
He turned around. In front of him stood ten or so Death Eaters. He could feel the smugness from behind their masks. He stared at them and beyond them he could see the platform filling up with more and more Death Eaters.   
  
"Give up Potter" Said a familiar voice.   
  
"Why hello Malfoy. How's the business?" He spoke sarcastically. He could see Malfoy's shoulder tense up.  
  
"You are baiting death Potter, but my Lord wants the honours himself. You will see him now." As Malfoy spoke, Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione crying behind the door. He felt the train move and moved away from it. They were going to be safe. Harry nodded an walked forward. The Death Eaters separated and let him pass through unharmed. A couple growled at him, and he snarled back. Bunch of cowards.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry Potter." Was his greetings from Voldemort. He stood among his Death Eaters, almost casually. It was hard to define him from the others unless you saw his face, which he did not hid behind a mask. "What did it feel like turning sixteen?" Harry glared at the thing that was once Tom Riddle.   
  
"What do you want now Voldemort? To kill me? Go ahead. Try it. You've tried it before, yet you keep failing." Harry taunted him. Voldemort laughed again, amused by Harry's show of defiance.  
  
"That is true Potter. I do." They both turned as they heard the screech of brakes. The Hogwarts Express was slowing down. Hagrid must have done something to it. Or maybe Hermione. Harry had to hurry up now.  
  
"A duel Voldemort? It didn't turn out so well for you last time. Shall we try it again?" Harry started to walk towards him, his hand going for his wand.   
  
"No, I think this will be far more entertaining." With that said, Voldemort turned towards the trains which was slowly making its way back to the platform and raised his wand. "Dilorico!*" The train screeched as its sides were ripped open and Harry saw the frightened faces of his friends through the tearing metal. He threw himself at Voldemort and was stopped by a full body bind spell. He felt his blood dripping over his face and down his neck. It felt hot, boiling. He began to struggle against the bonds. The wizard who threw the spell looked on anxiously as Voldemort continued to tear the sides of Hogwarts Express open.  
  
"Harry!" Harry dimly hear Hermione call his name, and Ron's whelp of pain. It only increased his struggling. He started to feel the bonds around him weakening and didn't realize that he was starting to glow a bright white, gleaming like silver. It was as if his aura had become suddenly visible. He threw off the bonds of magic with a violent twist and heard gasps of surprise. Voldemort turned around, displeased that his fun had been ruined and laughed.  
  
"It's time now. Death Eaters!" Voldemort abruptly ended the spell that was killing the Express train and as students hovered in fear on the mangled insides, he performed a quick bubble charm just before Ron and Hermione could run off to help Harry. They ran straight into with a hard thud and they kicked the bubble in frustration. "He's ready for the transfer." Voldemort said as he aimed his wand at Harry's gleaming aura. "Traiectio!*" Immediately, a black haze swam out of Voldemort's wand and circled Harry, falling like mist onto his aura. The silver seemed to tarnish, then diminish as Harry weakened.   
  
Harry felt his magik ebb painfully. He felt like something was being taken from him, being stolen. No, it's mine, whatever it is, he thought. He stood up straight again, clutching his wand in one hand. It's mine, it's mine… he kept repeating in his mind. He felt the blackness fade away and looked up to see Voldemort enraged. Harry collapsed as he fought the last of the dark magik away. He felt weak, and he could see his wand hand trembling.   
  
"Kill him" Voldemort said to the surrounding Death eaters. "Now." Harry saw their wands point as they muttered together "Avada kedavra!" He saw the flash of green aimed at him before he fell into the welcoming darkness.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My spellys:   
  
* Dilorico - to tear open  
  
* Traiectio - transferring 


	2. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: This is all just my imagination. J.K. Rowling is the wonderful inventor of the main character.   
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful two reviewers. I love you with all my lil' heart! I'm Canadian, by the way. I have no clue to what British slang is, or how to speak British. I'm just slugging along, doing my best. Does anyone feel like telling me how to do the bold, italic, thingy? That would be nice.   
  
2: New Beginnings  
  
The sun warmed his body as he lie there. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was for once, just enjoying sleeping. There was a warm breeze that was more comfortable than any blanket and if it weren't for that warm stickiness around his face, he would lie there forever. Ron would love this place…  
  
Harry sat up with a jump. His head swam as he looked around him. Was this heaven? He ran a hand across his forehead and grimaced. The blood was still there. What had happened? Were Ron and them safe?  
  
Slowly, Harry gazed at the surrounding environment. They definitely weren't anywhere in England. There was a huge grassy plain that seemed to go on forever. Trees were non existent and the long grass tickled his hands as he walked by. The ground itself was soft and dirty yet the sun overhead didn't bear down on him harshly. It was perfect. Except for the silence. All he could hear was the wind swerve through the grass and the lack of birds, frogs or any other animals made the silence seem threatening.   
  
Harry gripped his wand in his hand. He called out "Hello…" into the wide expanse of land. He jumped when he heard a snappy reply "Finally!" Looking around, he still couldn't see anything. He turned in a full circle; still nothing. "Where are you?" he questioned, feeling slightly foolish for talking to nothing.   
  
"Say please, and I might let you see me." Came a saucy reply. Harry was not in a teasing mood though.  
  
"Please" he said shortly.   
  
"Right here," came the voice from behind him. Harry tuned around yet again, feeling slightly woozy from loss of blood and dizziness, and took a step back. There was a huge dog in front of him. Not a dog, a wolf. It looked wild. Yet it was sitting on it's hindquarter's giving Harry a look that was clearly showing it was not impressed.  
  
"Um...hello." Harry said. The wolf snorted. Shaking it's head and pointing to the ground, Harry took it as a gesture to sit down. Sitting down, the wolf's head was level with his. That didn't feel too good. He then took in its features. Its eyes were a brilliant green, almost the same shade as his. Its fur was a pitch black and shiny. It looked as if it had never come into contact with dirt in its life. It had white fur on its ankles though, covering its feet. Boots, he thought. It looked like boots.  
  
"Are you through?" Came the voice again. Harry nodded sheepishly. It was rude to stare.   
  
"Do you know where you are?" It asked. Harry shook his head no. "You are in the Celestial Realm." Harry wondered if he should be impressed. The wolf shook its head again. "The Realm, as we call it, is a nesting ground or recovering area for those who have suffered in their earthly lives. You are being offered a chance Harry. You can keep going to the Divine Realm, or you can train with me here, then when you are ready again, return to your Mortal Realm."   
  
"So I died?" Harry said softly. The wolf eyed him, it seemed to be debating what to tell him.   
  
"No. Your mother's blood once again saved you from the Killing Curse, even though it had been greatly diminished by the use of it to resurrect Voldemort." It looked up into the calm blue sky. "You have merely…disappeared from the Mortal realm. Your soul knew it was time to go. And here you are."   
  
"But the prophecy said only I could kill Voldemort. I have to get back. What happened to the train and to my friends?" Harry demanded. He put his head in his hands, twitching away when he accidentally rubbed his raw scar.   
  
"You will return when you are ready to return. And the train and students were rescued by Aurors. Ron and those you think of are fine. But you need to make your decision: what shall it be?" The wolf asked. It seemed impatient.   
  
"If I train, will I get another chance to bring Voldemort down?" Harry asked, a hard gleam in his young eyes. The wolf nodded. "Then I guess we better get started then." Harry stood up. "By the way, as you already know, I'm Harry. What's your name and who are you?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was being rude. I'm Kalypso. I'm what you mortals would call a timber wolf. And I'm your new Guardian Spirit." Kalypso said it with great relish. I think I should be worried right about now, Harry thought.   
  
"Yes, yes you should." Kalypso answered. Harry looked at him in surprise.   
  
"You can read minds?" He asked suspiciously. There would be no privacy at all, if she could do that.   
  
"Only yours, when you let me. As your mind shields aren't up yet, I can pretty much wander around in your mind freely. So maybe that'll be on our to-do list on your training schedule." Kalypso explained and she started loping off towards the horizon. "Come on…" She called out.  
  
Harry started running, ignoring the stitch that came to his side instantly. Why can I still feel pain in this Realm, he asked himself.   
  
"Because you have to hold on to your emotions and feelings to train how to fight in the Mortal realm. How else will you judge what will hurt you or not?" Kalypso explained yet again.   
  
"Okay, you have to quit doing that. It's slightly odd." Harry said to her. She growled at him playfully.   
  
"Maybe you better learn how to stop me then…" She taunted as she loped ahead of him.  
  
"Aren't Guardians supposed to be nice? One would think so." Harry said, slightly gasping. They had finally arrived. He hadn't even noticed that the scenery had changed. They were now deep in the forest, with huge pine trees and damp moss clinging to the tree stumps. The sun shone through gaps of the forest sky, gleaming gold against the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"So where are we?" Harry asked. He really hated not knowing things.   
  
"We are another part of the Realm. You just have to think of an ideal spot suited to the needs you have for your actions, and viola. Here you are." Kalypso sat down again. "We only need to wait a minute."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Harry looked around. He could actually hear animals here now. Birds, rustling in the bushes, squirrels.  
  
"Oh, here they are now." Kalypso got up and bounded towards two figures emerging from the trees. They stood in the shadows, it was too dark to make out their features clearly. Stepping into the light, Harry sat down heavily when he saw them.   
  
"Mum...Dad...Sirius?" He could see them. They were solid. They were real. "What's going on?" His mom came and sat down beside him, careful not to touch him.   
  
"Harry, we're merely spirits. We were given the opportunity to come and help you train. But remember this - you must not touch us or you will lose the chance to return to the Mortal Realm and travel to the Divine instead." She warned him in a soft, melodic voice. Harry watched her as she spoke. Her hair was still a deep red and her eyes glittered. He really did have his mother's eyes. He noticed his dad standing close behind, pushing Sirius, who was jumping with happiness.   
  
"Hay there Harry." Sirius waved. Harry grinned. He looked happy. "You're dad's feeling a tad shy. Emotional and all. Say hello." Sirius got a elbow in the ribs for that, and James came and leaned down next to Lily.   
  
"Hello Harry." He said simply. His dad's hair was still unruly and his dark eyes traveled over the length of Harry, trying to absorb all the details. Harry noticed that his dad's frame was slightly thin too, very tall and fit, just at ad bit on the skinny side. He felt relieved. He wouldn't be small all his life. Lily laughed at Harry's expression, guessing what he was thinking.   
  
"Let me see my godson." Sirius demanded from the back. Harry stood up, feeling much better and ignoring Kalypso's smug smile. Sirius gave him a huge smile. Sirius was also looking much better - healthy, if it was possible to be healthy once you were dead.  
  
"What's going on now? Why are you guys here? I'm happy you're here though." Harry sputtered, trying t work it out in his head. He saw James and Sirius share a smile as Lily started to speak.   
  
"Harry, we are here to inform you of your powers. The powers you inherited through your father and I actually." Lily smiled at Harry's expression. "Yes, there is more to your father than being a great Quidditch player. Let's go somewhere more comfortable shall we?" She started to walk through the forest, followed closely by James and Sirius, and Harry and Kalypso were at the trail end.   
  
"Kali, is this real?" Harry whispered to her. He could see his father and his best friend joking around and Lily scolding them as they walked ahead.  
  
"They are real but from the Divine Realm. The had permission to come here to help you. But your mother meant what she said Harry. Do not touch them or you will travel to the Divine Realm and never return." Kali told him as she ran around in circles by him. "Come now, you will love what they are going to tell you."  
  
They entered a new clearing, Harry once again never noticing abrupt change. It just seemed to happen and now they were in a small area with a small waterfall trickling gently along and the grass was glittering. From dew or from…faeries? They flew all over him, he could hear them chatting in small high voices, an one kept poking his glasses with her tiny, tiny wand.   
  
"Mom!" he called out desperately, not wanting to swat them and hurt them. But damn, they were annoying. Lily turned and laughed as Kali growled at the wee faeries. Lily whispered something and the faeries all flew away except one, who hovered near hi shoulder and sat down. Harry turned trying to get a look at it, and laughed. It was making a home on his shoulder, arranging the folds of cloth and conjuring up new furniture.   
  
"Um, hello. That's my shoulder. I'm Harry, by the way, but that's my shoulder." He gently tried to run the faerie off his shoulder but it remained firm.  
  
"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you. I'm called Rhianne by my people, and I shall keep you now." Rhianne introduced herself and swept away the furniture. "But you are right, these pieces will be too big. I'll just have to rough it." She settled down, her legs crossed Indian style, and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"   
  
"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I already have a guardian spirit, a mother, father and godfather. Why do I need a faerie?" Harry questioned the tiny thing. She was wearing some sort of float-y dress that allowed her sparkling multicolor wings to fly free. She was quite cute though, being tiny and all that.   
  
"You need me because I am charming and fun and will be able to go where others can't. Quit questioning and just accept Harry. It will all be clear with time." The faerie lectured as she shook her wee wand at him. He looked up to hear Sirius and James laughing. He glared at them.   
  
"Sorry Harry, but she's such a wee thing. And she's bossing you around. It's funny." Lily was also hiding her smile behind her hand.  
  
"So what is it that needed explaining?" Harry asked, deliberately changing the subject.   
  
"Well, have you ever wondered why my sacrifice saved you from the killing curse while other children did even though their mothers did the exact same thing?" Lily questioned Harry, keeping a safe distance from him. Harry nodded slowly. "Well, it's because I'm an elemental and passed that to you. The magik in your blood saved you, partly. And the other part is…" She was cut off by James.  
  
"I'm am mage, and that was also passed to you. Both powers bring with very strong survival instincts. You defended yourself without even realizing it. But your powers haven't made themselves show until the incident at the train. That was your Awaking Harry. Your powers are ready now, they just need to be trained." James finished. Harry just gaped at him, then snapped his mouth closed at Sirius's laughs.   
  
"Please explain what an Elemental is." he asked Lily. She sighed.   
  
"I'm not surprised you don't know. It's an ancient magic that skips every hundred or so generations. And I was lucky enough to receive. I can't imagine what Petunia would have done if it had been here." Lily made a face. "Anyway, I received it and had to receive special training from Dumbledore. No he's not an Element, just very wise in all forms of magik." She said at Harry's sharp look. "Anyways, this elemental blood gives you the ability to control the elements around you. One element is usually stronger than the rest so we'll have to test you to see what your element may be. And no, I don't know why you received it as well as your father's powers. You are one lucky boy, Harry." She finished off.   
  
"I guess there goes any chance of being normal, hey?" Harry asked softly.   
  
"Um, that's not all Harry. Do you know being a Mage means?" Harry shook his head no. "I'm very powerful though not as powerful as my father and grandfather were. It comes out in odd ways. I can only do one animagus form but I can do wandless magik. I can talk to animals but only a certain few. And on it goes. I'm sure you'll find out through your training what you can do." James finished off, looking at Harry sheepishly.   
  
"Well, that was interesting. So I'm all powerful and have to kill Voldemort while everyone I care about dies or almost dies and does Voldemort know about this?" Harry ranted. He was agitated and stood up, pacing in a circle.   
  
"We think he probably does, since he tried to steal your powers at the train. That was all he wanted. He knew he had to weaken you since you at full power you would have lashed back somehow with raw power but I don't think he expected you to totally disappear." Lily said, a small grin on her lips.  
  
  
  
"What happens now that I'm gone? How will Dumbledore know how to reach me? Will Voldemort attack Hogwarts now ht he knows I'm gone? They must think I'm dead!" Harry rages at his parents and Kalypso.   
  
"Calm down Harry. Get off your hissy-fit. You will now the answers by the end of your training. That is all you will be allowed to know, but I can say this: you worry for nothing." Kalypso stated in her bored voice. Harry just growled at her, she yipped back in surprise.   
  
"I've heard a lot about this training period but I don't see a lot of action. When do we start? There must be a lot to learn if I'm both Mage and Elemental so get off your ass and teach Kalypso." Harry started to walk away and was instantly surrounded by the grassy field again.   
  
"Let it began." Kalypso stated in a ominous tone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next few months:  
  
"Harry the proper way to hold the sword in this way.."  
  
"No, that's wrong…"  
  
"You're letting the magic control you…"  
  
"Harry, just trust yourself…"  
  
"Get off that damn animal!"  
  
"Yes, that's it, slowly…"  
  
"You're getting much better Harry. Trust your instincts…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally:  
  
"Congratulations. You have completed your training."  
  
"I'm done then?" Harry asked suspiciously. They had put him through hell these last few months.   
  
"You are a fine student but will be an even greater master to those you will someday teach Harry. You are done." Kalypso proudly told him.   
  
Harry went over the last few months in his head. He had discovered his animagus forms, more than two actually, which was pretty rare. He was a wolf like Kalypso in his natural animal form but he also had a Unicorn form that he knew Hermione and Ginny would love. And finally he had a Phoenix, all white with startling green eyes just like him. All his forms were pure white with green eyes. Even as an animal he stood out.   
  
They had also discovered his elements to be all of them. The basic ones at least. He could control water, air, fire and earth but his strongest element was earth. He seemed to have a special connection to it and it obeyed him almost at will, except when it felt the magik would harm Harry. Yet he had flawless control over the rest and practiced often, thanking the elements afterwards for their cooperation.   
  
And his wandless magik was his greatest skill. The phoenix feather from his wand had transferred to his hands in the form of small glittering tattoo by his right thumb and he had learned to control it within days. Of course there had been a few minor fires and one little earthquake before that happened but he did learn to control it.   
  
And the animals. It was like there always conversation going on in his head. He could actually hear everything. He had been upset when he heard two chipmunks in the forest glade talking about that new upstart in the area but got over it when he heard two of the baby dragons cheering him on during practice. The only thing was he could only beastspeak to the animals that he could turn into. Kalypso told him eventually, as his powers grew, he would be able to turn into the other animals that he heard and be able to talk to them, not just hear them, but for now, he was stuck with three forms.   
  
And of course Rhianne was by his side constantly. She actually turned out to be a big help. She corrected fighting stances as she could be around Harry at all times since she flew faster than the eye could track. She was often in the midst of swords practice and his martial arts training, criticizing. She told him that she had to stay in the glade, the Realm, so she wouldn't be returning to the Mortal Realm with him. She gave him a special amulet though. It was tiny and he had it fitted around his finger, as a ring. She wouldn't tell him what it did, only to use it in emergencies. She gave him the incantation to start it but that was all she said.   
  
"Goodbye Harry. We're going to miss you. Take care down there. Only tell those you have to tell about where you have been. Watch who you trust." Lily started to reach for Harry but she drew back. "Maybe someday, I can give you a hug but not today." James wrapped his arms around her as Sirius looked dejected.   
  
"Come on Mum, it's not like I'm dying. Quite the opposite actually. I'm going back to live again." Harry teased his parents. Lily smiled, her eyes watery as James grinned. Sirius waved goodbye as Kalypso let loose a ferocious growl. The world went black.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mortal Realm:   
  
The cries were heard throughout Hogwarts. Dumbledore, who had been talking with Minerva, rushed towards the scene, his serene aura for once shattered. Time crept by slowly as they climbed stairs and rounded corners. They came upon a fainted Hermione and a dazed Ron.   
  
"What is it Mr.Weasley?" Professor McGonaggal demanded, seeing no apparent danger to them.   
  
"Um, hello Professor. I think I may have scared them." Harry stepped from the shadows. Minerva gave a start than peered at Harry.   
  
"Where have you bee?" She asked, anger from also being scared evident in her tone. At Harry's crestfallen look, she said "posh!" and wrapped him a quick hug. Harry blushed as she let go, and she fiddled with her robes.   
  
"Young Harry, you look all grown up. Perhaps you would like to enlighten us to where you have been all day." Dumbledore asked. Harry noticed the all day part. Dumbledore seemed to know something, as always. Dumbledore hardly seemed surprised when Kalypso crept out of the shadows behind Harry and wrapped herself around Harry's legs, her head brushing his hips. She was really quite large, Harry thought.   
  
"Dumbledore, can we talk in your office. Sorry about the rude way we came in, it's just that…I'll explain in your office." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded, and Minerva woke up Hermione. He barely shook his head as Dumbledore gestured towards Ron and Hermione. He didn't want them to know this - it seemed very personal. Very magikal yet he didn't want them treating him any different than they had before.   
  
They walked up into the familiar hallway towards Dumbledore's entrance. Once in his office, Harry sat down without being asked and Dumbledore took a seat beside him, not behind his desk. It seemed more of an equality stance for once. Harry was no longer a little boy. At Dumbledore's wave, a seaming teapot and mugs appeared, along with sugar and milk at the small table between them. At Harry's wave, his mug was instantly filled with a small amount of milk and plenty of sugar. Harry smiled at Dumbledore's surprised laughter.   
  
"It seems you have developed your new powers Harry." Dumbledore stated. Harry just nodded as Dumbledore poured himself some tea. "Sow here have you been all day? Mr. Weasley and Hermione were quite worried when you disappeared. The train had to be repaired, and testaments were transported by Aurors, just so you don't worry about that. But still, instant disappearance when shot at with the killing curse. It's not a everyday occurrence."   
  
"As you know Dumbledore, I've inherited my parent's powers. I was…transported, beamed, apparated, whatever you want to call it, into the Celestial Realm. I was called for training by my guardian Kalypso and I have completed it. So I'm back now." Harry jus grinned at this confusing explanation, but Dumbledore, of course, knew what he was talking about.  
  
"So how is James and lily? And is Sirius getting along better with your parents?" Dumbledore asked casually. Harry just laughed.   
  
"Nothing ever gets by you. My mum and Dad are fine. It was a bit harsh, since I couldn't even hug them the entire time I was there. One day? I could swear I was gone for months. Look at my hair. Look at my body. It's been months for me." Indeed, Harry's hair was longer, reaching the nape of his neck and he was tall, almost as tall as Ron's 6'2. He was still slim though and only if one looked closely would they see the muscles straining within his thin frame.   
  
"Have you completed all aspects of training, or were you sent back for a reason?" Dumbledore sipped his tea.  
  
"My mum wanted me to get some extra training in my elemental abilities, seeing that you trained her. And I am to have a ton of Animagus forms so that will develop throughout the school year. Other than that, I think it's just regular classes for me. Nothing else special will be going on." Harry answered he sipped his tea. "Also, will you please help me keep this from Ron and Hermione? I don't mind if some of the select teachers know, as well as the Order, but I get treated differently enough around here that I don't want to be that way with those two. Basically keep it from the student body in general, I would say."  
  
"It is your choic Harry. I will respect it." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him quizzically.  
  
"But you don't agree with me?" He questioned.  
  
"I merely think that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have been your friends through many fights with Voldemort and through many accusations. It wouldn't shock them to hear about your new powers." Dumbledore said above his mug.  
  
"I know that, but like you said. It's my choice…but do you want to bet that Hermione will figure it out within the month?" Harry laughed.  
  
"She most likely will, but she will also respect your wishes. Now come, t is time to explain to Minerva and the rest of the staff about you. I will ill them in on your powers while you go and talk with your friends. Welcome back to Hogwarts Harry…" At Kalypso's growl, he added, "..and Kalypso." Dumbledore led them out of his office and watched as Harry and Kalypso walked quietly down the hallway to the Hospital unit. Harry didn't see quit how much he had changed.   
  
He walked quietly, as though a hunter would. He had a confidence that stood out with every sentence he spoke and his eyes gleamed brighter, almost demonically, when he used his magikal abilities. You could feel the magik flow off him in waves. Hermione would figure it out in one day, if that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks for taking the time. 


	3. Women

Chapter Three:  
  
Breakfast came early as Harry walked into the Great hall. Hermione was waiting for him at their usual seats, Ron talking quietly with her. She waved when he scanned the room, and he walked towards them. He noticed some stifled gasps and the talking increased as he walked past tables. It may have had something to do with Boots (Kalypso) as she sniffed tables and growled softly at the sight of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Harry, when did you acquire the wolf?" Hermione asked politely, letting Boots have some of her bacon under the table. Ron just shuffled his feet closer under the bench and cast a fearsome look at the wolf's wagging tail.  
  
"He followed me here." Harry said simply, watching Hermione analyze this new adjustment. He could just see her mind clicking away the possibilities.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't bring strays into the castle mate. Never know what they may have." Ron yelped as Boots snapped at his ankles.  
  
"She's harmless." Harry yelped now as Boots nipped his leg.  
  
"So Harry, what happened yesterday?" Hermione leaned forward, as all the Gryffindors did. Privacy was a dream at this table.  
  
"We'll talk later, in class." Harry said, quickly eating his breakfast. Maybe he wouldn't have to answer any more questions with a full mouth. "Yes, we have lots to talk about, don't we? Like why you disappeared…why you were glowing silver…how you apparated back into Hogwarts when there anti-apparition wards everywhere!" Hermione's voice was growing louder. Ron started to look around as people stared at them.  
  
"Keep it down Mione, no need for the dramatics. Harry will tell later, like he said." Ron muttered at her, and Hermione blushed slightly. They ate in silence, Harry feeling the glares off Hermione and the smugness of Boots. She was enjoying this excessively.  
  
They walked down the dark halls together, Harry in the middle. Hermione spotted Draco leaning by the door of their shared classroom, Transfigurations, and groaned. Ron just shrugged and Harry smiled. Just let him say anything.  
  
"Hey Scarface. Back so soon?" Draco laughed, as if he had said the funniest thing. Harry waved his hand and Draco's annoying laugh became a donkey's braying. The hall stopped for a minute as Draco brayed and brayed, the look on his face horrified. Harry waved his hand again, and Draco's voice was back.  
  
"What the hell was that Potter?" He looked fearful and red in the face.  
  
"Just a small taste of what you'll get by bothering my friends and me. Sod off Malfoy, and run back to Daddy, why don't you?" Harry opened the door for Hermione and Ron, and slammed it in Draco's face. Professor McGonnagal was standing at the end of the class, her lips twitching. "Something wrong Professor?" Harry asked politely. McGonnagal just shook her head, a small smile on her lips.  
  
The Room of Requirement was full of plush pillows and full of fresh fruit. Harry was munching on grapes when Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione's hair was super poofy now, a sure sign of irritation. Ron was making warning signs, gesturing towards Hermione. She was on the warpath.  
  
"Let's hear it Harry. I just talked to Dobby and he told me that the magikal power at this school increased by two the moment you stepped back on premises. So I know something is up, something to do with your powers. I also know that you didn't want us to know, because Dumbledore has been avoiding us all day. He apparently thinks that you will tell us whatever happened to you." Hermione snorted. "So Harry, please tell us what happened. We have a right to know." She ended up with a concerned look on her face, sitting on a pillow beside him. Ron settled himself against another and stole the grapes from Harry.  
  
"I'm the Boy that Lived, who has now come into his powers through an Awakening of some sort, and I have inherited elemental powers from my dear mummy and Mage like abilities from my dear pop." Harry rolled off lightly. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron dropped the grapes.  
  
"An Awakening? I've read about those. However…only the most powerful wizards in the world go through those. Dumbledore, Grindewald, even Voldemort has gone through those. Are you saying that you are one of the world's most powerful wizards?" Hermione took hold of his hand.  
  
"I am saying just that." Harry went through a detailed description of the one-day from their lives and the past months from his. Hermione's eyes were clicking away, at times getting glazed with information overload, while Ron was again munching and smiling sporadically.  
  
"You met your mum and dad? Good for you mate. What was that like?" Ron questioned once Harry sopped talking.  
  
"It was odd. I couldn't hug or touch them. They helped me a lot though. My dad was impressive. My mom was…all that I hoped she would be." Harry said simply, thinking of them again.  
  
"Elemental magik? My god Harry, I…I don't know what to say…we have to go to the library…"Hermione stood up, and pulled them to their feet. "I don't know nearly enough about these kinds of magik, only vague references."  
  
Harry resisted and pulled her back down. "What do you want to know?" he asked her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Do you need a wand now? Where does the elemental magik come from? What does it feel like to transform into other animals? Does your magik work when you are in animal states?" Hermione fired off rapid questions.  
  
"Umm..don't be shy Hermione. Ask away." Harry laughed. "I actually don't need a wand, it's in me." Harry showed them his tattoo on his right hand. "Elemental magik comes from inside me, my blood, my pores, my soul. I feel it gather in my heart before it transfers out of my hands. I can use both hands for elemental magik. And becoming another animal is actually very relaxing. My body feels like it's falling asleep before it changes, so there is no pain. Being a unicorn is actually the most interesting. The colors and beauty of the world is amazing in that state, but the ugliness as also enhanced. Being a wolf and phoenix is more detached, more analytical." Harry paused and took a breath. "And my magik works in Unicorn and Phoenix states, but not as a wolf. As a wolf, I'm faster and smoother, but I can't protect myself against magik attacks, only physical."  
  
"How powerful are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"All of Hogwarts times two. As in all of Dumbledore, McGonnagal, all the students and every professor times two." Hermione said, sounding dazed. Harry just nodded. That sounded about right.  
  
"So how powerful is Voldemort?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Before, he was probably a bit more or less around Dumbledore's power. However, he must of known about Harry's awaking. Maybe he didn't come into full power during his awaking. Maybe something stalled him, or stole from him. I think we should research his awaking." Hermione said.  
  
"He was warped, since his awakening was evil. Magik is neither good nor evil, but it does respond to a person's inner strength. Sirius said mine was very strong because I had no intent ever to use it for evil. I'm the good guy in all this. Voldemort's though, he was all evil, even at his awakening. Moreover, his warped ideas warped his magik. Does that explain it?" Harry asked dubiously. Hermione just nodded while Ron sighed.  
  
"Right then, so will he ever get as powerful as you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think he might, unless I kill him first. I have a better chance now than I would if he gained his full powers. One way he's already trying to gain power is by stealing other people's. He tried with mine, and that spell was more powerful than anything I had ever encountered by him before." Harry rubbed his arms, goosebumps rising. "If I was a normal wizard, my powers would be gone by now."  
  
"But who's magik is he getting? And what happens to those whose powers are stolen?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
"I think he's getting the magik from his followers, Deatheaters. That burn on their arms must have received an upgrade. But he doesn't take enough to render them useless, and it must be on his least favorite ones, because I'm pretty sure that Malfoy hasn't been affected. I've seen Goyle and Crabb though, and they look weaker, drained somehow." Harry scratched his head. Hermione stared at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"How do you know this? You've been gone Harry." She accused.  
  
"I snuck a look from time to time." Harry muttered.  
  
"You snuck…a look…What did you sneak at Harry?" Hermione grilled him. Harry just laughed.  
  
"I got the information we needed, and that's all I'm going to tell you. Besides, it was only one day." Harry ducked a pillow she threw at him.  
  
"So are you going to show us some of your new magik tricks Harry?" Ron asked, lounging on the soft pillow lying on the floor.  
  
"Maybe later. I just want to go to my own bed now." Harry yawned. It had been a long day. Classes were child's play now, and he had irritated more than one professor by doing his work and then messing around with other students.  
  
The three of them walked down the halls towards their common room. Hermione was especially quiet and Harry could feel an ache on his heart. He doubted it came from Ron, who was hi-fiving all the knights in the hallway. Hermione was staring straight ahead, as if her life depended on getting her to the common room.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked softly, not to disturb Ron. Hermione just looked up at him, and Harry realized how much he had grown. Hermione was now tiny. As soon as her met Hermione's eyes, the ache on his heart worsened.  
  
"Nothing" she said, looking down again. She bit her lip to keep from talking again, and Harry groaned. His heart hurt so bad.  
  
"Hermione, as a side effect from my being a Unicorn, I can sense what others feel around me, especially people who are close to me. And trust me, I know you are feeling something because I can barely walk, my heart hurts so much." Harry sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Harry, it's nothing. Ignore it. Indigestion." Hermione kept walking, and Harry felt anger heaped upon his heart, with Hermione's heartache. He groaned yet again, and felt some of his own anger come through.  
  
"This isn't fair Hermione. I know you are angry. And it's at me, or else I wouldn't feel it so much. Now talk to me." He said, catching up to her. Her anger grew, inside him, and his matched hers.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Harry." She warned him, shaking off his arm. Ron was beginning to look worried and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Leave her be mate. Women, you know. It's probably PMS or something." Ron ignored Hermione's glare. "Let's go down to the kitchens." He dragged Harry away by his arm, as Harry almost collapsed under Hermione's loneliness and sadness.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down to the kitchens, the strain on his heart lessening the further away they got from Hermione. Harry breathed deeply. "What is the matter with her?" He asked. Ron just chuckled.  
  
"The Great Harry Potter is clueless." Ron laughed again into his hands. "Mate, this is just great." 


End file.
